<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cupid's Arrow by Bgcool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079069">Cupid's Arrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgcool/pseuds/Bgcool'>Bgcool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Daydreaming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagination, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Minecraft, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Plot, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, dream - Freeform, hey royal, karlnap, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bgcool/pseuds/Bgcool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Karl is alone. He likes Sapnap, but doesn't think Sapnap likes him, or does he? Will he spend his  Valentine's Day alone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I wrote this because I think Karlnap doesn't have enough content. This is my first piece like this so if you like this let me know!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl wakes up alone on Valentine's day and daydreams about Sapnap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl had fallen for Sapnap. <em>Hard</em>. He couldn’t help it. His brown eyes left Karl memorized. Or maybe it was the way Sapnap’s dark locks were lazily held back from his white bandana. Whatever it was, it left Karl wanting more, wanting all of the younger boy’s attention. This was especially true today. It was the day of love for goodness sake.</p><p>Valentine’s day was always a sad day for Karl, he always found himself alone. In past years, his friend’s filled the void of being single, but now his friends all had their own plans. George was going to be meeting Dream for the first time, which was great for them, but kept Karl remembering how lonely he felt, especially when they would hype it up on stream. He remembers hearing it and having to keep a smile on his face for his fans. Inside he was jealous, not being able to have that sort of connection with anyone.</p><p>Sapnap liked to play flirt, calling him names, making him blush on purpose. Even on the SMP, they were planning a wedding. Sapnap never failed to put a smile on Karl’s face, through his sarcastic yet delightful humor or his overall energy when he was comfortable around his friends. Sometimes it made him think that maybe Sapnap did like him, but that’s probably a stretch. <em>Sapnap acts that way with everyone.</em> </p><p>___________</p><p>Karl was woken by the loud beeping of his alarm clock. As the sound continued to travel through his ears, he yawned, basically unhinging his jaw in the process. His arm lazily slumped towards his nightstand, hitting it repeatedly with large thumps until the ringing stopped. He quietly groaned and began fluttering his eyes open, his long lashes hitting his skin as he did so. Instantly his hand came up to protect his grey eyes from the light shining directly into them from the window into his room. With a puff of air rapidly exhaling from his mouth, he began to sit up. He glanced at the clock, it read 10:30. <em>Not too bad</em> he thought to himself. He shifted his whole body off the bed and stood up, carefully putting on the slippers meticulously placed by his bedside. </p><p>Trudging through his room, he headed straight towards his phone on his dresser. As soon as he picked it up, all of the notifications he missed flashed before his eyes. It’s basically a holiday, I don’t need to do any work. He unlocked his phone, completely ignoring every notification. He opened twitter to find pictures of George and Dream together for the first time. The photos were deliberately taken at an angle that didn’t show Dream’s face. </p><p>“They look cute together,” he mumbled to himself. </p><p>He liked the photo and started typing a reply. After a bit of thinking, he went with “Took you long enough” and posted it. He chuckled at the likes and replies rolling in. After a couple more minutes of scrolling aimlessly, he placed his phone in the pocket of his grey sweatpants and made his way towards his PC. </p><p>He leaned over a mess of objects on his desk and delicately pushed the power button on his monitor. As that was booting up, he plopped down into his chair and brought his sleeves over his hands to create sweater paws to warm his hands from the cool atmosphere of his office. The screen lit up, revealing his cartoon screensaver. He put his hands on the mouse and hovered over the purple discord icon and with a click, he was now able to talk to his friends. Most of them were not active, probably getting ready for their evening plans filled with romance. He slumped back into his chair, closing his eyes.</p><p>He imagined Sapnap, holding him close as they danced in his living room. He imagined Sapnap’s hands wrapped around him, the warmth of his body heating his inner soul. His head was placed on Sapnap’s shoulder, him leaning against the other’s strong build. In the background played some light romantic music. They started to sway, combining their energy into one. Karl could feel the red warmth slowly cascading over his face. This caused him to nuzzle deeper towards the younger one. Sapnap chuckled lightly at this embrace. Sapnap’s hand slowly rose up Karl’s back with light feather touches until it reached its final resting spot, Karl’s fluffy brown hair. Karl leaned back slightly, just enough to be able to lift his head and look at the other. The sight of Sapnap made Karl smile immensely.</p><p>“You must be so happy to see me,” Sapnap whispered into Karl’s ear. Karl could feel the breath tickle against his skin. He basically melted then and there. </p><p>“Of course you nimrod,” Karl replied, barely being able to get the words out. </p><p>Sapnap’s hand, currently hustling through Karl’s messy hair, gently traveled towards the other’s jawline. One finger smoothly skimmed across it, landing right underneath his chin. Karl could barely breathe at this point. A small push caused the older one’s whole head to move, now facing directly toward Sapnaps. They both made eye contact, Karl’s eyes a whole lot bigger than the other’s. Sapnap glanced up and down up and down between the other boy’s eyes and lips. Karl knew Sapnap was going to kiss him, the anticipation sizzled through his veins. Karl desperately watched as Sapnap’s blush lips slowly moved towards his own...</p><p>Karl’s mind tardily came back to reality when a loud ding came up on discord. He found himself back in his office chair staring blankly towards the grey screen. A large sigh echoed off of the walls. I can’t believe that just happened. He longed to be back in his living room, being held by Sapnap. A false reality that would probably never happen. He viewed his large monitor remembering the ding he had heard that brought him back to consciousness. </p><p>SAPNAP: Hey, we need to talk. </p><p><em>Oh God.</em>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooo cliffhanger... so that was that. I'm not sure if it was good or long enough or if I should keep going but whatever</p><p>If you are reading this: Thank you so much!! Make sure to get some water and stay hydrated, you are awesome!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl is super nervous about talking to Sapnap. What he hears is not what he expects.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I woke up this morning to a bunch of hits and nice comments. I can't thank you guys enough, you made my day :)</p>
<p>This is the second chapter, please bare with me. I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SAPNAP: Hey, we need to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl did a double take at the message, rereading it, making sure the sender was who he thought it was. Much to his dismay, he was correct. He felt his stomach starting to fill up, like boiling water about to spill over. A reminder to breathe wafted through his mind, and he took a second to focus on his air. His heart was still going a million miles an hour, but he was able to think clearly now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would Sapnap want? Does he know about what just happened in my head, he can’t, that’s impossible. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised his hand, placing his sweaty palms on his mouse and clicked the text box. He typed out his response and clicked enter with a large exhale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>KARL: Sure, what’s up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed inconspicuous enough, not showing his real emotions about the situation at hand. He didn’t want Sapnap knowing he was daydreaming about him. He would never get the end of teasing from his friends. Even worse, Sapnap could be uncomfortable with it all. That idea made Karl’s heart droop. The last thing he would ever want to do was anyone uncomfortable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just don’t tell him, it’ll be easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he reassured himself. Another notification popped up, Sapnap’s reply. He was resistant about opening it, but the mystery of it all kept him from ignoring it. His eyes roamed over the white words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>SAPNAP: I think we should call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those 5 words caused Karl to short circuit. It wasn’t unusual for the two to call, in fact it became quite a regular thing over the past month or so. Ever since they had gotten closer, the calls became more frequent. Oftentimes they would be at night, both of them laying in bed. They would chat about their days, making witty jokes, teasing each other. They would talk about memories, important moments in their life, basically anything and everything that popped into their minds. It always felt very intimate. Karl wondered if Sapnap felt the same about them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On occasion it would get so late into the night that Sapnap just couldn’t keep his eyes open and would doze off. Karl would smile and slightly giggle, listening to Sapnap’s controlled breath. It was calming, knowing Sapnap would let his guard down when he was around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This call was different. This call didn’t have context, it was the afternoon on a Sunday. Something about it didn’t feel right. He hoped something wasn’t wrong, or that Sapnap didn’t not want to be friends anymore. Or what if Sapnap found out about his crush? He only told Quackity, and even that was hard for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity and Karl were on a discord call at the time, they were the only ones in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed another exam, I really need to write down the dates or something,” Quackity started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s like the third one you missed,” Karl replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m trying,” Quackity vocalized. Karl could hear the guilt in the other’s voice. He decided to keep his reaction lighthearted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a law student you are,” Karl joked. A round of chuckles came through his headphones. He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I could sue you for that,” Quackity snarked. Karl couldn’t hold back his high pitched giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice having a friend like Quackity. He was someone Karl could talk to about basically anything. Which is why he decided to tell Quackity his secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you.” Karl declared, his stress levels beginning to rise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it man?” Quackity said coolly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I uh-” he blabbered nervously. He couldn’t seem to find the words to make it comfortable for him to say. So he just said it like it was. “I have a crush on Sapnap… I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A long pause of silence filled the call. The only noise that could be heard was the leather of Quackity’s gaming chair moving as he shifted in his seat. Karl gulped, the hard knot of emotion traveled down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I hate to be the one to tell you this,” Quackity voiced, “but you make your crush pretty obvious. It might just be because I’m your bestfriend or whatever, but literally every time he talks to you, you blush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl took those words in like a huge pill. He didn’t realize he was so obvious towards Sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell anyone, promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have my word, and that is as good as gold.” Karl smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering that day, how embarrassed he felt knowing others probably knew about his intentions with Sapnap left his heart feeling sore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, a ringing blasted through his speakers. A message coming up *Incoming call from: SAPNAP* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A rush of panic flooded through Karl’s veins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to answer. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He clicked the “Answer call” button and threw himself back, his back slamming against his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Karl!” Sapnap greeted. His voice was calming to hear and left Karl feeling slightly better about everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ayyy Sappynappy!” Karl exclaimed. He brought his hands to his face as a way of comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Sapnap cautioned, a lightheartedness to his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fineeee,” Karl replied, “What was it you wanted to talk about?” This was it. The answer Karl had been waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Sapnap started. A brief pause caused the anticipation to rev up. “Are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sea of red spread like butter over Karl’s puffy cheeks. He almost forgot it was Valentine’s day, everything he had been thinking about glossed over the idea. He mentally checked to see if he had plans. Last night he decided he would probably play a new video game and get takeout. A self care night, if you please. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, why?” Karl questioned. He could hear a smile starting to spread across Sapnap’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d say that.” Sapnap chuckled. In the background of the call, you could hear a car door slam. “Come outside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>another cliff hanger... you guys must hate me by now. Oh well! I have ideas for the next chapter and I might write it soon. </p>
<p>I love you all and be sure to get outside if you can. It would be ironic if you could also touch grass akdfjksadj</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karl gets surprised with an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I rushed to get this done, I hope you guys like it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come outside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One eyebrow raised on Karl’s face, gently brushing against his chocolate hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he hesitated. It couldn’t be what he thought it was. That would be insane. Completely improbable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come outside you doofus” and with that, Sapnap ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wave of confusion and excitement swept over Karl to the point of swelling. The emotion could be felt on every square inch of his body. He hastily sat up from his chair, falling down in the process. He got a little rug burn but ignored it completely. He got himself to his feet and started running to his front door. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked through the window and a large black blob was outside. A car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that knowledge, he sprinted faster than he ever has in his life. He struggled at the door, trying to unlock everything in a timely manner. He swung it open, causing a loud bang as it hit his wall. The cool breeze from outside brushed past him, he tensed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap, in all his glory, standing in Karl’s driveway in front of his car. He wore his signature outfit, a white shirt, black jeans, and of course his headband. He looked amazing. Everything Karl could have imagined, he looked so much better. His black locks layed perfectly in front of his face, and his brown eyes were gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl ran as fast as he possibly could at Sapnap, jumped forward, and tackled him to the ground in a large hug. Their energies became one with the passion of it all. A hole once empty became filled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Sapnap squealed when landing on the pavement. He grabbed up at Karl’s hoodie for stability. Only then Karl realized he was in his pajamas still, and his hair was a complete mess, but that didn’t matter. Sapnap was here, that’s the only thing that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry” he giggled, smiling ear to ear. His arms were wrapped perfectly, like a present, around Sapnap’s sturdy body as they laid there on the ground. It was like a dream. A haze of perfection. Karl squeezed a little tighter towards the raven haired boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap pulled away after a second and began to sit up, Karl did the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How are you here??” Karl questioned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jimmy flew me out, and wanted to surprise you for Valentine’s day. So, here I am!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The boys both steadied themselves as they stood. Sapnap smelled like old leather with a mix of chamomile. A smell that Karl could enjoy endlessly. Seeing him stand there, looking so effortlessly divine without a screen in between them was like a sunrise on a clear day, when the sky filled with pink and the world just stopped for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tension between the two of them arised, both of them standing closer than normal. Lingering for too long when Karl guided him inside. He was here on valentine’s day of all days, but they were still just friends. For now at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you are here.” Karl stated, as they sat down on the couch. Both boys faced towards each other, brown and grey eyes locking, butterflies starting to flutter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn't expect it either. Now I can tell you everything I wanted to say in-person.” Karl’s brain raced with everything Sapnap could say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would be so important to say in person? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you know?” Sapnap expressed. Sapnap reached out and took Karl’s hand with one swift motion. Karl’s breath faltered for a moment. “You make me feel like the best version of myself. When I’m around you, life gets so much easier. What I’m trying to say is, I like you, more than just a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Karl’s heart skipped a beat. His body started filling up with pure happiness as he let the words sink in deep. Sapnap felt the same about him. All this time, he had been getting down about a relationship that would never happen, but in reality it could. He didn’t realize the smile that was on his face until Sapnap looked at him and chucked. Wow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like you too, I just thought you didn’t like me” Karl confessed, leaning in closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s not to like, you make me so happy,” Sapnap responded, “you’re just… you’re just… you. And you are perfect.” Karl couldn’t help but giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Karl felt as Sapnap started drawing small circles into the back of his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you. It had to be in person, it had to be something you think about for a lifetime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you succeeded” Jacobs cooed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl took this moment in, trying to remember everything about it. The way the sun shined through the windows and reflected flawlessly on Sapnap’s skin and eyes. The feeling of the soft couch bending at the weight of the two of them. The wind blowing against the windows creating white noise. The way Karl’s heart fluttered at the thought of it all. Sapnap could finally be his person, he could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl pushed back on Sapnap’s shoulders, causing him to lay down instantaneously. Karl, on top of him, positioned himself with his head on Sapnap’s chest. This was similar to when Karl tackled him outside. He attached himself to the younger one like a koala not willing to let go of a tree. Sapnap smirked and began to run his fingers through Karl’s hair. He’d always wanted to do that. Karl exhaled deeply, a new sense of calm swept over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Only in a million dreams I thought this would happen</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They laid like that for a solid hour, taking in every bit of each other’s company. Feeling the presence of the person they liked. It felt like heaven for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I forgot to tell you,” Sapnap announced. Karl looked up at him. Sapnap couldn’t help but grin when this happened. “I have a plan for tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was complete fluff and I'm not complaining. Let me know if I should keep going and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. </p>
<p>Remember you are loved and appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap takes Karl on a date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry about the late update! I haven't had much motivation to write this but I did it!! I hope you all enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have a plan for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Karl inquired. He forgot completely that time existed for a bit, Sapnap had a way of doing that he decided later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise… but dress warm, it’s February and I don’t want you getting cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Karl teased back. Sapnap seemed off-put by the formal remark, a new sparkle in his eyes forming. He began glancing back at Karl’s rosy, plump lips and in his eyes once more. A flashback to Karl’s daydream, only hours before appeared in his mind. This time it wasn’t fantasy anymore. Karl took the liberty of closing the gap between them, his fatal flaw last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap’s lips felt like home. They fit perfectly together, like god intended them to be like this. A miracle almost. Sapnap tasted better than he smelled. A wonderful fusion of honey and spice made his lips tingle with joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl pulled back after a soft, but passionate peck. It was their first kiss, amazing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>____________</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before their “plans”, Karl decided it would be a good idea for Sapnap to eat. He just got off a flight and must’ve been tired, even if he didn’t show it. Karl guided him to the small kitchen and started bringing out supplies from his well-stocked pantry for a pb&amp;j, a classic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While making the sandwich, the two talked about the flight, and everything that had been happening over the past couple of days. Sapnap was careful not to spoil what he had in mind for later in the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream and George got together, I couldn’t just leave you hanging,” Sapnap explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they know you’re here?” Karl asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,  I told them a couple days ago and they were pumped! The secret almost slipped out when we did the jackbox stream but you didn’t notice.” Karl handed Sapnap his neatly prepared sandwich and began cleaning up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Dang. Guess I need to be a better listener,” he bantered. Sapnap ate his meal like a shark, within a minute it was gone. “Do you want more?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m good,” replied Sapnap, “We need to get ready anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl stood in front of his mirror, carefully zipping up his red puffer jacket and adjusting his beanie. The thrill of surprise never left him. He swooped his bangs so they laid just above his eyebrows and sighed. He turned around, and walked out of his room, ready for whatever was about to happen tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap stood in the living room, waiting patiently for Karl’s return. He wore a black north face jacket and heavy gloves. The two met up and Sapnap took Karl’s hand and led him to the younger’s car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap opened the door like a gentleman and held a hand out to Karl, in aid of him getting in. Karl took his hand and sat down and suddenly tugged Sapnap’s arm towards himself and placed a soft kiss on the raven haired boy’s forehead. Sapnap tried to keep cool, but it was hard at the sudden embrace. He grabbed Karl’s upper neck and rubbed it gently around the back. Soon after Sapnap went away and took his spot in the driver’s seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive wasn’t too long, maybe 45 minutes. Winding down the not very busy roads, the two took in the scenery as the sun started getting closer to the horizon and all the colors in the sky started to fade. In the car, they blasted music singing their lungs out to every high note until their throats hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the energy got lower, Sapnap took his hand and placed it softly on Karl’s thigh, his thumb sliding back and forth. Karl felt safe, even though he didn’t know where they were going or what the night held for them, he felt safe knowing Sapnap was there, close to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car slowed down to a stop and Karl looked around. They arrived at a lake, the sunset highlighting the water and shining back on the nature surrounding it. The whole scene was beautiful. Karl looked back at Sapnap, who was staring at him and smiling. He smirked back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here!” Sapnap declared. He opened his door and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air. He walked around the car, Karl followed him with his eyes. He opened the door and put his hand out again, just like when he stepped into the car. Karl took his hand and jumped up. The breeze was cold, but a peaceful cold. They walked together to the lake bed, the sand squishing underneath their feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up sitting in a secluded spot in a patch of trees that faced towards the sunset. Sapnap pulled a blanket out of his backpack and sprawled it out on the ground. He motioned his hand signaling Karl to sit, and he did. Sapnap also sat down and scooted closer to Karl, their knees touching slightly. They both looked out at the scenery and took in the beautiful sights, but Karl had another thing on his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Karl couldn’t help but stare into his beautiful eyes and watch as he let nature infest him with peace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl slowly started leaning his head towards Sapnap’s shoulder and letting it rest there. Sapnap turned his head towards Karl and grinned. Sapnap wrapped his arm around Karl’s shoulder and let his hand rest on Karl’s beanie, pulling him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap,” Karl whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sapnap responded. His head turned towards Karl’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me feel infinite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do?” Sapnap questioned after a short pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make the world seem limitless. I don’t know how you do it,” Karl started, “but with you around, it makes all the scary things seem… not so scary.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Karl took his head off Sapnap’s shoulder to face him. Because of the cold, you could see his hazy breath slowly let out. They sat and stared at each other, letting everything absorb deep into their skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make you the happiest man alive, how do I make that happen?” Sapnap queried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thoughts zoomed through Karl’s mind, he was already the happiest man alive. One thing did pop in his mind though.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kiss me. Kiss me senseless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I plan on it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your support for this story, after I finish this, I might write more, I'm not sure though. </p>
<p>To everyone that comments, those make my day and I thank you so so much for it.</p>
<p>*Reminder*: You are amazing and deserve the world, so go get it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have decided to only have one more chapter after this, and it might get a bit steamy (nothing too bad), so if you aren't into that I'd stop reading here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap and Karl make out</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>** Steamy stuff in this chapter (Not too bad)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me. Kiss me senseless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I plan on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Karl could feel himself being lifted off the ground. He let out a little yelp at the sudden movement. Then he felt Sapnap’s arms keeping him safe and everything was okay. He guided them towards his car.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap kept Karl close, making sure he was secure. Karl’s hands flapped through Sapnap’s dark as night hair and pulled himself closer to Sapnap’s shoulder. He placed a couple quick kisses there as they walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap opened the back seat door with one hand, making sure not to drop the older boy. He placed him laying down on the long leather seat and hovered over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap looked him up and down like he would at his next meal, the taste of Karl’s lips was delectable enough to desire. Karl’s stomach filled with flutters as he watched Sapnap tower over him, he felt small for once, but he didn’t mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap bit his lip in anticipation and took the back of Karl’s head, spreading his fingers through Karl’s slightly greasy roots. Karl stared up at Sapnap with the biggest eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you waiting for?” Karl breathed, breaking the heat between them. Sapnap didn’t reply. He just snickered and began making the space between them disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips converged with the utmost devotion, a fire set aflame in their hearts. Sapnap wanted to show Karl just how much he cared for him, and he did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went back and forth, pushing and pulling like magnets. Karl’s hands rested on Sapnap’s hips, his fingers coiled around his belt loops. Sapnap held Karl’s face as they kissed, guiding him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap nibbled at Karl’s bottom lip with his teeth ever so slightly, causing a new wave of sensation to flood over Karl, a small noise escaping from occupied lips. Sapnap pulled back a couple inches. Karl was disappointed by the newly acquired room. He gazed up at the younger boy. Sapnap’s lips were parted ever so slightly so you could just see the tip of his teeth. His face slightly red from the recent events. <em> He looks so good. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap swerved his head and began landing quick and thoughtfully placed kisses on Karl’s cheek. He traveled across Karl’s face, planting them on his nose, other cheek, and jawline. He stopped at Karl’s ear and softly opened his mouth: “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl's whole body attempted to scrunch at the symphony of vibrations hitting his tender ear, but Sapnap’s body restrained him. He tried to stop himself from smiling so Sapnap wouldn’t know just how much he was enjoying himself. The struggle was obviously apparent to Sapnap because he then whispered again “I guess you’ve also wanted this.” He slightly chucked at the thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up” Karl defended. Karl could feel the breath exhaled by Sapnap against the side of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine. But only to finish what I started.” Sapnap smirked. Those words made Karl’s entire heart leap. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap bit Karl’s ear slightly before starting to kiss Karl again, this time more aggressively. Sapnap loved kissing Karl, getting to be so close to him. He was beautiful and Sapnap had to make sure he was happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple of minutes of tension filled kissing, Sapnap started moving again. This time he made his way down Karl’s body. Slowly slipping under Karl’s jawline and delicately putting his lips to his skin. Sapnap leaned back and forcefully took Karl’s chin in his hands. Karl had a small ounce of fear in his eyes, which Sapnap enjoyed. Sapnap took Karl’s head and moved it to the side, exposing Karl’s bare neck. The younger boy bit his lip and dived down on the new canvas for his affection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moved up and down, increasing and decreasing the intensity of every smooch. Then he hit a spot of pleasure which caused Karl to gasp at the new feelings. Sapnap stopped there and began to make that point his target, kissing, biting, and sucking there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl could feel everything, every kiss, every stroke of Sapnap’s hand through his hair, the weight of the boy on top of him, it was all so new and exciting to him. It almost didn’t feel real. The new pleasures and sensations sprang through his nerves as Sapnap began sucking intently. Karl tried moving his neck with the passion of it all, but Sapnap held it in place. He couldn’t move, Sapnap was making his mark on him, showing everyone that he was his. Karl couldn’t take in that thought completely because the levels of emotions were like a fog on his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap detached from Karl’s neck with a loud pop, leaving a large red circle there. He kissed Karl on the lips once more and sat up completely. Karl propped himself up with his elbow and tried to process everything that had just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sapnap unstrattled the boy and stepped outside the car, letting the mood dissipate. He turned around and held a hand out to Karl for aid in getting him. Karl took it and got out as well. They made their way to their respective seats in the front of the car and sat down, trying to warm up from the weather, which had been forgotten about in the heat of the moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl had one thing on his mind: <em> What did this all mean?  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally decided to ask. “Hey Sap” he called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sapnap questioned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does this mean.. uh - does this mean we’re boyfriends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so dumb”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What??” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course we are boyfriends. I wouldn’t fly out on <em> Valentine’s Day </em>, take you on a date, and then proceed to make out with you if I didn’t want to be more than just friends”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karl reached his hand out to Sapnap’s. He had his palm up, like an invitation for him to take it. Sapnap did and Karl drew little shapes with his thumb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed the rest of the night there, staring at the stars, talking about how they would make it all work long distance, and eventually falling asleep in the back cuddling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the best Valentine’s Day Karl could have ever imagined, all because of his best friend, now boyfriend, Sapnap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! I thought I would end it today since this is when it takes place. </p>
<p>I cannot thank you all for the support you have given me. I love each and everyone of you!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the end of this fic but I am not completely opposed to the idea of writing more in the future. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fic and have a great day!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>